


Vuelve

by trippieseojoon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon
Summary: She actually couldn't remember the last time she left a mark on Yoohyeon.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Vuelve

There were ways to work around it; Yoohyeon’s frustration. They'd been together too long for Siyeon not to have about a million and a half tricks up her sleeve. The thing was, she usually only ever needed one. She knew better than to ever tease Yoohyeon about it, but she was weak. She couldn't hold a grudge even if she tried. It was something Siyeon really admired about her. She was mature enough to put her energy elsewhere rather than waste it on being angry. 

It'd been a few hours so far. Which, that was a bit longer than normal. Usually by nightfall, Yoohyeon would be willing to talk things out. 

Maybe Siyeon really messed up this time. She wasn't going to deny that. It didn't seem like Yoohyeon even wanted her to admit it, however. She'd been ignoring her since she'd gotten home from work. 

Sitting at the dining table, Siyeon just played with the cap to her soda. She'd been trying to work on her laptop, but she couldn't focus knowing Yoohyeon was purposely avoiding the kitchen. It was getting late and they were still like this. Feeling stupid and apologetic, she got up. 

Yoohyeon was stretched out on the couch, watching TV with bored eyes. 

“Hey, are you going to bed soon?”

“Probably not.”

“I'm kind of tired.” 

Yoohyeon just hummed and her eyes didn't shift away from the TV at all. It took all of maybe ten seconds for Siyeon to find the remote, shut the TV off, and plop herself down on the edge of the couch. Yoohyeon had already rolled her eyes in annoyance and kept her gaze on the ceiling.

“I'm sorry. For earlier.”

“I know.” 

“You're still ignoring me.”

“Because I still don't feel like talking to you.”

“Well… What can I do to fix that?”

“You could just let me be mad at you for a bit longer.”

Siyeon just nodded and relaxed on the couch some. She could feel Yoohyeon’s eyes on her as she tugged her sleeve up some to gaze at the watch she wasn't wearing. Pretending to count seconds, she caught sight of Yoohyeon's annoyed smile in her peripheral. They both ended up laughing and Siyeon used the bright opportunity to get close. She settled between Yoohyeon’s open legs, let arms hold her close, and didn't hesitate to kiss Yoohyeon's chin as soon as she got comfortable.

“Really, though. I'm sorry.”

Yoohyeon’s embrace tightened, “I know, babe.”

“It's not that I don't trust you. I do. It's just so obvious that he's into you. It’s annoying.” 

“I mean, do you blame him?”

“No.” 

Yoohyeon just chuckled at her sheepish response. It'd only been half a day, but she'd missed Yoohyeon's touch. Siyeon rested her head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Reading her mind,Yoohyeon started rubbing her back. 

“He might be into me, but he's my tutor. And he knows that. I don't think he'd ever try to cross that line and if he did, I'd stop seeing him. He has a crush. I'm not going to stop seeing him just because I make him shy. We're adults.” 

“I know. I know. I'm just being childish.”

“Not childish. Just overprotective… and possessive. As always.”

“But you like it, though. Don't lie.”

“It's one of the things I love about you. Even if it is annoying.”

“I… I'm not sure how to take that.”

“It's not a dick. So, not hard.”

Laughing, it led into silence that became quite comfortable. Siyeon honestly hadn't been tired earlier, but the longer they laid there together, the more sleepy she became. The couch was so small. She wanted to cuddle properly, enjoy Yoohyeon’s warmth the way she was supposed to. She was ready to mention sleeping again when Yoohyeon spoke. 

“Remember when I'd ask you to leave hickies on my neck?” 

“Gross. College.”

“It was fun rolling up to class and having people stare. My friends would always try to guess who I was fucking. Jisoo always _swore_ I was fucking around with Seeun.” 

“ _Fun._ ” Siyeon scoffed playfully, “Okay, slut.”

The hit she got to her back made her yell in amusement and Yoohyeon couldn't resist laughing along, “You _loved_ it.” 

“Your point?”

“I'm meeting with him and Handong tomorrow…”

“Again, your point?”

“You should do it. I won’t cover it.”

Siyeon was almost ashamed of how quickly the sleepiness left her body. She actually couldn't remember the last time she left a mark on Yoohyeon. There were the occasional back scratches, but no one could see those. Nor were they ever on purpose. The thought of someone noticing that Yoohyeon was obviously taken was something she really did love, more than she was willing to admit. The heat crawling up her neck insisted on spreading elsewhere.

“Wow, you're actually hesitating.”

The taunt made Siyeon move in an instant. The smile of anticipation on Yoohyeon’s lips just got bigger upon Siyeon sitting up properly. Yoohyeon’s eyes were bright and it was comforting to see after having been given a cold shoulder for most of the day. Siyeon couldn't help but admire her. Yoohyeon’s hands reached for her shirt hem. 

“Come on.” she softly teased, revealing her neck.

Moving to hover over her, Siyeon let her nose trace along her skin, trying to tame the smile attempting to take her lips. Yoohyeon just hummed in satisfaction when she kissed her neck. She was so warm. Siyeon painted her skin with long kisses, not wanting to face the cold of the air surrounding them again. Thankfully Yoohyeon refused to let distance between them. Hands grabbed her waist and Yoohyeon’s body kept making an effort to rise and press against hers. 

Running her tongue along one of the tendons in her neck, Siyeon was anticipating finding the perfect spot to mark. She wanted it to be in plain sight. But the longer she tasted and kissed Yoohyeon’s neck, the less she put actual thought behind her actions. It was almost instinctive, biting her. Yoohyeon’s fingers dug into her skin. 

Her moan came out as more of a laugh, “Oh my god…”

The way Yoohyeon’s nails started to pierce through her shirt just made her want to bite harder, but she settled for sucking and kissing the spot. 

“That hurt a lot more than I was anticipating.” 

“In a good way?” Siyeon quirked in amusement between kisses. 

“Mmhm. In a good way.” 

“Good.”

The way Yoohyeon was pressing her hips up against her was turning her on so much that it was almost embarrassing. She loved the way Yoohyeon's body moved when they got like this. Adjusting her position some, as soon as she could grind against Yoohyeon’s thigh properly, her focus shifted. Her breaths started to become labored and kissing Yoohyeon’s skin became more difficult, but she stayed close.

Hands urged her hips to stop moving.

“No, no, no.” Yoohyeon’s protest made Siyeon lift her head and gaze at her in confusion, “You're useless after you cum.”

“I'm getting really sick of this ‘me first’ thing.”

“Imagine how sick I felt _before_ we started this ‘me first’ thing.”

Siyeon let her head fall in the crook of Yoohyeon’s neck as she laughed in embarrassment. 

“Besides, I want to remind you that I'm yours.”

It took a second for Siyeon to realize Yoohyeon was urging her to sit up. Before she knew it, she was sitting up on her knees. Yoohyeon getting undressed prompted her to do the same, but hands beat her own to the buttons of her work shirt. She watched in anticipation as Yoohyeon’s fingers took care of each one. 

Her palms ran up along her chest before sliding the shirt off for her. Siyeon reached to hold her hips, but slim fingers grabbed one of them and brought it between her legs instead. Only having taken off her tee, Siyeon cupped her over her sweatpants. 

“You know…” she muttered as she massaged Yoohyeon the best she could through the fabric, “I think it's more like you just want to get your rocks off.”

A quick smirk took her lips, “I mean, that too.” 

Siyeon didn't tease long. Going straight past the waistband of her underwear, the heat she felt at her fingertips alone made her throb. Dirtying her fingers in Yoohyeon’s arousal was easy. Kissing her back as she urged her face close even more so. The second she grazed back up along her clit, Yoohyeon moaned into the kiss.

Kissing her meant not hearing her, so Siyeon pulled away. Instead of going back to her neck, she made an effort to mark the valley of her breasts first. Yoohyeon was starting to roll her hips against her hand, not letting Siyeon’s two fingers stray anywhere else. Her kisses trailed upwards back to the spot she’d marked with her teeth. Teasing the spot with her tongue made Yoohyeon’s noises of satisfaction come back.

“Fuck.” she breathed as Siyeon bit the spot again, harder this time. 

Part of Yoohyeon must've got off on the pain. Siyeon could feel her throb under her fingers the second she did it. 

“Weiyuan couldn't make me feel like this even if he tried.”

Yoohyeon’s voice was dripping in lust and Siyeon could hear the smirk in her voice. Wanting to prove her right, she let her fingers wander back towards her entrance. Slipping inside of her was effortless and Siyeon went as deep as she could with one hard thrust of her wrist. Yoohyeon's broken moan made her smile and she began to leave a trail of kisses along her throat. 

“Only me.” she muttered before biting a new spot as she pumped into her.

“Only you, baby… oh _fuck_!”

Yoohyeon was riding her fingers within seconds, her body forming a mind of its own. She was making sure to rub up against her palm every time she went down. Her pants were somehow louder than the way Siyeon's heart was pounding in her ears. She was getting off on the pain too, just in a different way. The first spot she’d marked was already bruising and it was calling her attention again. 

Hands gripped her shoulders tightly as she buried her teeth into the spot once more and she didn't loosen her bite at all as she put more force behind her fingers. She was surprised to feel a hand slip underneath hers suddenly. Yoohyeon moaned the second she started touching herself, rubbing her clit at a pace to match Siyeon’s movements.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” she managed to get out as she panted, “Don't stop.”

Siyeon kept her pace consistent. She could feel Yoohyeon’s walls tightening around her fingers every so often. Giving her head a small shake just to be playful, it ended up being a good idea. The way her teeth tugged at Yoohyeon’s skin must've felt good. Yoohyeon's body got as close as it could to hers, hips bucking against her frame.

The hand Yoohyeon was using to touch herself quickly left its spot so fingers could claw at Siyeon’s stomach as her orgasm hit. Her low moan made Siyeon ache and she was certain only a couple thrusts up against Yoohyeon would be enough to finish her off as well. But she kept her own hips still and focused on pumping into Yoohyeon as she came, making sure to grind her palm against her every time she could. 

Siyeon made sure she rode out her climax before stopping, keeping her fingers buried inside of her. She just waited for her to calm down and painted her neck with kisses as she did so. 

Yoohyeon didn't say a word, nor did Siyeon. Hands urged Siyeon to sit normally on the couch so Yoohyeon could straddle her waist. It all moved so fast that Siyeon didn’t even think about pulling out of her. She felt a hand undo her jeans and slip into them. The feeling of Yoohyeon’s fingers sent chills through her frame. Her legs spread as wide as they could in an effort to get the most out of her touch. Yoohyeon got close, just so she could kiss her and give Siyeon’s tongue something different to taste.

Siyeon started to pull out of her, but Yoohyeon urged her to stop. 

“Stay. That's all yours.” she muttered, “I love when you stay inside of me.”

“Yeah?” 

Siyeon barely had a voice. Yoohyeon's tone and touch made her head spin. It didn't help that the warmth around her fingers was only getting hotter. She could feel the mess she'd made leaking past her fingers. 

Knowing what she liked, Yoohyeon kept the pace of her rubbing quick. Their liplock was getting messy. Siyeon wasn't able to focus on kissing her and pulled away, letting her head fall back against the couch. Yoohyeon went straight to her neck and kissed up along the top of her throat. 

Upon feeling Yoohyeon move around her fingers again, a moan escaped her. The fact that she was unable to help herself made Siyeon’s orgasm start to creep up on her. She used her free hand to pull Yoohyeon’s sweatpants and underwear down as much as she could so she could watch the way she rode her fingers. 

It didn't take long at all. Already gasping for breath, the second Yoohyeon whimpered, Siyeon came. Her hips jerked in an attempt to leave the couch as she did, Yoohyeon’s fingers continuing their work. 

“F—Fuck.” her fingers dug into Yoohyeon’s hip as she hissed, the pleasure becoming too much. 

The hand in her pants suddenly disappeared and Yoohyeon held her cheeks again as she forced their lips together. She grinded down against her hand one last time before stopping and Siyeon pulled out of her, holding her close as their lips melded together. 

They stayed close and Siyeon found comfort in the sound of them both trying to catch their breath. 

“That spot on my neck is on fire… Jesus Christ.”

Siyeon made an effort to look at it and laughed in disbelief. It was already bruising. When she tried to kiss it, Yoohyeon just whined. 

“Stop being a baby.”

“It hurts.”

“Yeah, but it looks pretty already.”

“Bet Weiyaun will think so too?” 

Watching a smirk take her lips, Siyeon just smiled. 


End file.
